


And myself sick with it

by Irrelevancy



Series: badly, I know, but I live [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Edgeplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poison, Sex Pollen, Sickfic, Threesome - M/M/M, that's the real kink here, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 16:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy
Summary: Sabo gets a fever.For Kinktober: Body Paint, Sex Pollen, Edging





	And myself sick with it

**Author's Note:**

> listen this counts as two day's worth of kinktober fills I got sex pollen _and_ edging today

The rendezvous was on a summer island once more, the air so superheated this time that even Ace wanted to run around fully nude. He couldn’t feel excessively hot or anything, what with literally being fire and all—it was just the atmosphere the whole island brought about. It made him want to sweat and run for a dunk in a freshwater lake or wrestle someone for an icy shower.

Others didn’t have it so easy. Thatch’s hair had gone fully limp since day zeroth, whatever he used to keep up the ‘do melting and dripping off his forehead in nasty milky trails. Marco was okay, though little licks of blue fire keep getting spotted on his exposed skin, healing the sunburns he swore he didn’t get.

Sabo, when he got to the island, promptly took off all his clothes.

“Don’t,” he ordered, dunking his hands into the tub of water that had gone tepid in a matter of minutes after Ace prepared it, “touch me, ‘cause I won’t be held responsible for what I’ll do.”

“Aw, babe, I’ve missed you too,” Ace replied, tone as dry as Sabo’s hair was wet, now that he’s gone and sank his entire head into the water. “Aren’t Revolutionaries supposed to be hardier? You’re gonna let a little heat wave get you down?”

“I may also be running a little fever,” was Sabo’s admission. Ace scanned him in alarm, and now noticed an unnatural pink flush under his skin. “Everything is unpleasant and I’m dying.”

“I’m assuming that’s hyperbole.”

“Well I don’t keep sucking a doctor’s dick for no reason—where the fuck is Marco?”

_Exploring_, was the answer to that, and Sabo looked as impressed with it as Ace expected him to—which is to say, not at all.

“The one time I need him,” Sabo cursed in blatant mistruth. “That’ll teach me to ever trust again. There’s no way around it then—Ace, we have to go old school.”

“Unless you’ve brought your own eel’s blood, I can’t help you there,” Ace answered warily.

“I meant—”

“Nor do I have ginger root and all the necessary needles.”

With a sigh of frustration, Ace approached and hovered his hand about Sabo’s forehead, taking heed of Sabo’s warning against physical contact and hoping, sometime in the past five minutes, his fruit has given him some miraculous sensitivity to temperature in air convection. It hasn’t, but Sabo heaved a sigh of his own, and sullenly leaned his head into Ace’s hand.

“...Yikes.” It took a moment for Ace to translate the sensation on his hand to a normal human context. “You’re really burning.”

“If you truly love me,” Sabo muttered, peeling his head away with a grunt, “you’d go hunt an eel.”

“If I truly love you,” Ace corrected, pulling a den den mushi out of his bag, “I’d call Marco.”

One of Marco’s division members picked up.

“Hey Commander!” was Aoi’s cheery greeting. “Gimme a sec, our Commander’s left us a bit behind.”

“Just put me on the loudest volume,” Ace advised. As soon as she did, Ace yelled into the sparse canopy of trees in the broadcast, “hey Marco! Sabo’s dying!”

A beat. A burst of blue flames. A familiar face emerging with a frown.

“I’m assuming that’s hyperbole, yoi.”

“How would you know?” Sabo complained, not even looking at the den den mushi, so bleary-eyed he was and swaying on the spot. “You’re not here to anally probe me with a thermometer or anything.”

Giggling, and a cough. “Thanks, Aoi, I’ll take it from here.” Marco took his den den mushi and walked off down a more secluded path, waving his exploration team ahead. He wove between thick purple tree trunks until finally settling against one, staring into his side of the projection with overt concern. “Are you feverish? What symptoms are there yoi, and when did they start?”

This time, when Sabo opened his mouth to speak, a pallor suddenly washed across his face. He ended up tossing his head back in determined swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing as the tendons in his throat stood out in stark relief.

“Well,” Ace took over in dismay, “I think it’s safe to say he’s experiencing nausea. No coughing or sniffling so far. He just came in with a fever and didn’t want me to touch him.”

“Oh?” Marco took in the sight of Sabo standing completely nude, presumably assessing the cause. “Sabo, is it just general sensitivity, or does contact with your skin actually hurt?”

“Hurt is relative,” Sabo said, because even halfway to incoherent he needed to be difficult, “but I’m guessing you’re not telling me to compare it to being burned alive by actual fire.”

“Good guess yoi, I’m not telling you to do that,” was Marco’s flat reply. “Just compare being touched right now to, oh, your regular old knife wound.”

“Then sure, it hurts.”

“Okay any wounds, potential infections? Insect bites?”

“Not that I can see,” Ace reported, after an inspecting circle around Sabo. “Do you think he was poisoned then?”

“I mean, maybe?” Neither Sabo nor Ace had a response to Marco’s bewilderment. “But if he’s not saying anything about being poisoned yoi, we should just assume it’s a regular cold.”

Ace frowned. “How do you mean?”

“How do you mean, how do I mean?” Marco asked slowly.

“Well someone must’ve done this to him,” Ace argued logically. “How else could he contract an illness?”

“He could be immunocompromised for any number of reasons, and just—germs, viruses yoi. I don’t—” At Ace’s unyielding moue of incomprehension, Marco scratched frustratedly at the back of his head. “Honestly, if you’re suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, then that actually makes the possibility of Sabo being poisoned higher. How about it, Sabo? Any possibilities?”

“Yes.” Sabo blinked, and almost actually collapsed, knees buckling for just a tiny moment. Ace darted out to catch him, but refrained at the last moment from actual contact when Sabo managed to stay upright. “Okay I confess, I wasn’t listening to anything you guys were saying.”

“Lie down, for goodness sake,” Marco hissed, more out of worried sympathy than anger.

“It’ll _hurt_.”

“It’ll hurt a lot worse when you fall on your face, and I gotta carry you over to the bed,” Ace pointed out. He waved his arms about to herd Sabo in the direction of the mattress. “Just—lie flat on your back, and don’t move.”

“Breathing hurts too,” was Sabo’s whimpering complaint. But he did shy away from Ace’s hands and start moving toward the bed. His movements were stiff and obviously pained, and when one knee sunk into the mattress, Sabo made a sound of such utter distress that Marco flinched, all the way on the other end of the line.

“Okay yoi, I’m on my way back. But in the meantime Ace, grab the first aid kit I brought.” The tree trunks started to blur behind Marco as he jogged, then sprinted down the mountainside. “There should be a jar in the top right corner full of thick dark red paste.”

The first aid kit was a sizable buckle-up box that Marco brought onto every island landing. Every doctor and nurse practitioner in his division carried one.

“Looks like chili? Yup, got it.” The jar was larger than Ace’s fist and densely packed. He popped the top and sniffed it, expecting a punch of spice. What he got instead was an herbal sweetness, not overwhelming at all.

“Water down the paste a little bit, but leave it thick enough to paint with. There should be a pretty big brush in the kit as well yoi.”

When Ace found the brush and wielded it up in the air, Sabo’s eyes widened.

“You better not be planning on touching me with that thing.”

“At this point,” Ace commented with a side-eye look at Sabo’s awkward positioning, three limbs braced on the bed with the fourth still pending pain, “would it be worse?”

“Hopefully it’ll relieve the discomfort.” Marco made an unhappy noise, aimed at himself. “I gotta hang up—I’ll get there faster if I fly. But yes Ace, paint the liquid on any surface of the skin that’s in pain. It should be absorbed pretty quickly, and it’s fine if you paint over the same spots yoi, but stick to thin layers. If it hurts worse, stop, and we’ll figure it out when I get back.”

“Got it.” Ace offered Marco a little smile meant to reassure. “We’ll see you soon then.”

Marco hung up with a rush of blue flames, and Sabo let out the most agonized groan yet, settling fully back onto the mattress. He’d tossed the pillow on the floor, and now held himself so rigidly against the soft sheets. Ace busied himself with the preparation of the water and paste in the basin he had given first to Sabo, but could barely take his eyes off of Sabo’s expression, eyes screwed shut and lips pressed into two pale, bloodless lines.

“Sabo,” Ace said lowly, in comfort, “the medicine’s ready. We’ll start with a small spot, okay? Where does it hurt worse?”

Sabo’s hands couldn’t even clench into fists—they were flexed tightly, like even touching his own palm was out of the question.

“Chest,” he bit out through teeth gritted so hard, Ace was genuinely keeping an eye out for blood spots along the gums. “Over my heart.”

The paste that Ace has mixed up looked like Thatch’s signature berry reduction, dripped with the consistency of that same dessert topping. With just one corner of the flat brush (the kind used for painting planks of wood and walls), Ace soothed a spot of it on Sabo’s left pectoral, watching in fascination as the color immediately soaked into the skin, drying until it sat like a tattoo.

“Can’t feel a thing,” came Sabo’s grudging admission. “You might need more.”

“Alright,” Ace agreed, soaking the entire width of the brush bristles. They were soft-ended and flexible, as if Marco prepared it for this very purpose in mind—minimizing pain in hypersensitive skin. “Here we go.”

Sabo’s breath came ragged and harsh when Ace stroked the brush more fully down his chest. The moment the paste started soaking into the skin however, a keening cry of relief left Sabo’s throat.

“That,” he demanded. “_That._ Just—_everywhere_.”

“Oh!” Ace perked up immediately, already reaching for the rest of the jar to make more of the mixture. “Awesome!”

The brush hit Sabo’s neck first this time, aiming to relieve the extreme topography of tension there. Sabo’s expression went briefly wobbly with gratitude, before he let his head fall back a bit more decisively, opening up all his upper body in tacit permission. So Ace painted. Two lines down either side of the throat, wrapping back to the vertebrae. Two more lines following the collarbones from the hollow up and out. Puddling paint underneath the clavicles that Ace then smoothed downwards.

“I could fucking cry,” Sabo warned in a barely-there whisper. “_Please_ keep going.”

“Is the relief keeping?” Ace asked, painting down the sternum now. He followed the ribcage outward, and after a moment’s hesitation, let the brush sweep over both of Sabo’s nipples as well. Sabo’s muscles flexed hard when he did, but quickly relinquished their energy to settle.

“A bit.” Strategizing, Ace covered one of Sabo’s forearms generously with red. Then, as the color sank in, he telegraphed his intent with a mimed grip. Sabo fluttered his eyelids, keeping them open. “Try it. If I scream or my skin peels off… Good.”

“Good?”

“Then I won’t have to thank Marco for his help.”

Ace’s grip closed around Sabo’s forearm along with a generous roll of the eyes. There was an initial flinch, but no drastic fallout, so Ace continued his tentative motions to lift the arm and get access to the armpit and sensitive underside. Sabo’s skin was hot and a little sticky under his palm, in the way residual sugar liked to cling to fingerprint whorls and beg to be licked off.

Clearing his throat, Ace lathered the whole of Sabo’s arm in the medicinal paint. At the sight of Sabo’s visible reprieve from pain, he also brought paint around to the parts of Sabo’s scapula that he could reach. _Fuck it, I’ll buy the inn new sheets in the morning._

Sabo’s neck had started tensing up again, so Ace gave that skin another coat. The first layer had settled into marks the color of tea stains, while the second layer stood gleaming atop it.

“Want me to keep working my way down?” Ace asked, watering down more of the paste. A good half of the jar had gone now, but he thought Marco would hardly mind the steadfast depletion. “Or, how do your feet feel?”

“Strangely numb.”

Lucidity from fever also meant Sabo realized the potential implication of his confession. He still couldn’t lift his head, but he made a valiant effort of glaring down the length of his nose, eyeing his right foot in particular. Ace warily circled around, bringing the paint with him—but it didn’t take any prying to spot the needle mark between Sabo’s first and second toe.

“Oh,” Sabo said, reading the expression on Ace’s face, “so I was poisoned.”

_Click._

“Let me see the wound, yoi.”

In a beatific display of timing, Marco stepped through and closed the door behind him. All gear he quickly unloaded (in the corner of the room furthest from Sabo’s sickbed) as he circled around to where Ace stood, slipping on his glasses.

“Looks like an injection site,” Ace said, while Marco nodded grim confirmation. “You have any idea what it might be?”

“Fortunately, yes.” Marco kept his distance from the bed even as he made his way up to where Sabo’s head lied; Ace quickly moved to prepare another spare basin of water for Marco to wash off in. “How are you feeling, Sabo?”

“Dandy,” was Sabo’s reply. “Minus the overt concern that I’m gonna be stuck slathering myself with weird red paste every couple of minutes for the rest of my life.”

“Well if it’s what I think it is yoi, we can get it out of your system,” Marco assured. He perused the progress of the painting, extrapolating all he needed to know from the marks on Sabo’s arm. “The medicine works then? Good. Ace—thank you, yoi—keep brushing him down. I have to check my notes, but I think we can fix him up quite easily.”

“What’s the cure?” Ace asked curiously, returning to his task as Marco took over at the basin of water with the bar of soap. “If it involves eel’s blood, you should know you’re only enabling Sabo’s _I told you so_ habit.”

“His answer to a fever is eel’s blood…?”

“Quack,” Sabo accused with a grunt as Ace started swirling the brush around his navel. “What kind of doctor doesn’t even know gargling eel’s blood with peppercorn is—Ace. _Ace_.”

“...Yes?”

The red in Sabo’s ears had, Ace figured, nothing to do with the fever this time.

“Don’t _yes?_ me.”

“Well I just thought—” Keeping his gaze carefully contained, Ace kept pushing little strokes of the brush into the gap where the skin of Sabo’s waist met the bed. White sheets stained the red of old blood. “—we’ve been ignoring it for so long, you know? I’m just tryna be polite here.”

“When have I ever wanted you to be polite about my dick?” Sabo asked, voice gravelly with misery.

“If you can’t stand being touched even on your arm, I can hardly offer you a handjob now can I?” was Ace’s perfectly reasonable answer to that question. And yes—the elephant in the room (that Ace had done an admirable job of ignoring, so far!) was Sabo’s semi-erection, present and accounted for since he first got to the room and stripped off. More so than politeness, Ace just hadn’t seen the _point_ to asking after it, what with Sabo’s far more pressing agony. Sabo hadn’t brought it up either (so to speak). “I guess I even thought, _maybe_, that the pain was kinda… doing it for you.”

“The pain,” Sabo explained, looking like he wished so very hard for Ace’s or Marco’s fruit powers so he could spontaneously burst into expressive flames, “was the only that kept me from fucking _everything_ viable on the way here. I know I don’t look it, but I’m so _violently_ turned on right now I would honestly rather _die_.”

“...Well why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I guess I was _just trying to be polite_—”

Marco clapped his notebook shut with a decisive _thump!_

“Okay, that answers that then,” he announced decisively. “Sabo, you’ve been dosed with a sex pollen.”

“_Why_.”

“Judging by the spread yoi, you’ve done an admirable job getting here without incident.” Ace’s eyes widened as Marco began unstrapping his sandals and shrugging off his shirt. “It’s quite a good defensive adaptation actually—the idea is to make you so horny you seek out physical contact, but to make all physical contact so incredibly painful that you might actually die if you fuck. It’s distracting as all hell, and you leave the plant alone.”

“Fan_tas_tic.”

“Marco—” With a decisive stroke, Ace soaked the seam of flesh between Sabo’s pelvis and right thigh with the medicinal paint. Sabo keened and arched sharply up, startling everybody present, and Ace hurried to catch him by the swathes of red on his back before he could collapse down again. With the relief of pain around his most sensitive parts, Sabo’s erection was now rapidly filling out, true to his promise of being_ violently turned on_. “—you said the cure should be easy though, right?”

“Yes,” Marco answered matter-of-factly, having stripped now down to just his pants. The two-fold purpose of this was rapidly becoming clear to Ace. “The pollen should come out with ejaculate.”

Then, because the turn of events wasn’t shocking enough, “it’ll be best to stimulate the prostate as well. Induce as much come as possible and get it all out of your system at once, yoi.”

“Then you’d,” Sabo said, after a long, _long_ moment’s processing, during which Ace gradually settled him down, “better have enough of this stuff for me to _bathe_ in.”

“Unfortunately not, but I do have—” One hand held up, and blue fire crept up Marco’s skin in liquid little licks. “—another option.”

“And I have a question,” Ace chimed in, dipping a finger into the paint. It’s the first time he’s touched it with his own skin, and it neither cooled nor heated his skin to any noticeable effect. “Marco, is this edible?”

* * *

It was, so the results were this: Sabo seated in Marco’s lap with three blue-fire fingers up his ass and his eyes squeezed shut, because flaming feathers billowed around them both from Marco’s arms and legs. Being touched was just bearable like this, Sabo had announced, before Ace started working his cock with a hand dripping in the medicine.

“Still bearable?” Ace asked redundantly, because Sabo was trembling happily in both their grips.

“It’s always pain _and_ pleasure with you, isn’t it yoi?” Marco laughed.

And then they both stilled their hands, because the purpose of the exercise was to bring Sabo repeatedly to the edge, load him up until he was begging to be let go, and then clear all the pollen out at once. Sabo hissed at the sensations dropping away, and brought a hand down on Marco’s leg in a mean-sounding slap. (It was just a matter of misfortune that it seemed to hurt his hand more than it chastised Marco.)

“I want,” Sabo demanded, dropping his head back onto Marco’s shoulder, which immediately ignited a little nest of flames to sooth the touch, “to be _filled up_.”

“A prostate massage is easier to control with fingers yoi,” was Marco’s counter. Speaking of, Ace watched as Marco’s wrist curve in such a way as to start applying pressure again. Ace matched the sensation with a liberal grab of his own, using both hands now to toy with Sabo’s cock and balls. Sabo’s legs kicked up into the air, but didn’t come back down on the sheets.

“Then I want to _fuck_.” The fever and pollen had put Sabo in such a state that his words were all coming out tinged with piteous whimpers. Obligingly, Ace ducked down to give Sabo’s cock a lick, but was momentarily stymied by Marco’s free hand on his forehead.

“Don’t ingest any precome or come,” Marco warned. “It’s been known to affect even Logias. So no fucking either Sabo, unless someone’s got a condom. Sorry.”

Their hands stopped again, and Sabo practically sobbed, “god, _fuck_.”

“Aw, but I can still—” Marco’s look was disapproving, but he still let Ace lap up the sides of Sabo’s shaft, his tongue dragging with solid pressure along red-painted nerve endings. It was hardly sweet, but the medicinal taste wasn’t overwhelming, which Ace was pleasantly surprised by. It tasted rather like licking at a mango pit after all the flesh has been stripped away, but some of the fragrance still remained. Sabo’s hips twitched helplessly up into the sensation, and Ace took the new angle to dive lower, lifting Sabo’s balls out of the way to press the tip of his tongue into Sabo’s perineum.

“_Oh_—”

Marco’s fingers moved as well, and in his peripheral vision, Ace could see Sabo’s leg kicking viciously down. Before painful contact could be made however, one of Marco’s feet shot out, blue, to catch it.

“Stop,” Sabo gasped. “Or I’m gonna—”

Both Marco and Ace pulled back, and Sabo let loose a string of curses so foul, even Ace felt a little bit offended.

“Do you feel my knuckles yoi?” Marco asked quietly into Sabo’s ear. “Squeeze around them for me.”

“Sick fucking bastard,” Sabo groused out, even as he did exactly what Marco asked. From where he lied, Ace had the perfect view of Sabo’s rim tightening around Marco’s fingers, then Marco tugging lightly to test it. “Are you _actually_ doctoring me when all I wanna do is fuck—”

“Clench tight,” Marco ordered, “until I tell you to stop. Ace won’t be touching you during this time.”

“_Asshole_—”

_Yup, that’s what it’s called_, Ace kind of wanted to say, but let Sabo be, because he was a considerate boyfriend like that. Marco’s little exercise commenced—and that’s what it was, an exercise. Ace could see Sabo’s muscles first stiff, then trembling slightly with strain as Marco pulled against its hold. After about fifty seconds, Marco gave Sabo’s flank a little pat.

“Okay, you can relax yoi.”

Ace rewarded Sabo with several enthusiastic strokes, and kept at it until he could feel Sabo’s balls drawing up again.

“Again. Squeeze.”

With a little hum, Ace turned his mouth to the inside of Sabo’s thighs, gnawing absently there as Marco took Sabo through four, five, six more of these reps, until the muscles of Sabo’s rim visibly trembled with every order to clench, and even Sabo’s thighs felt wobbly under Ace’s tongue. Filthy insults kept pouring out of Sabo, but both Ace and Marco were petting him as if in encouragement.

Finally, Marco caught Ace’s eye.

“Okay love,” he told Sabo, “last one yoi.”

Ace gave each of Sabo’s balls a wet, slurping kiss, then sped up his strokes.

“You’ll be all good after this,” he said encouragingly. Marco’s hand twisted for a final time, fingers arching for the spot toward the front of Sabo’s body while Ace’s free hand found the perineum again, pressing in from the outside. Sabo yelped, jacking up with red all across his face, neck, chest, stomach. Marco’s free hand wrapped around his torso, almost entirely fire, and gave his nipple a happy little _pinch_.

Sabo came so hard and long that Ace thought he was actually shaking apart in their arms. Like the exercise Marco had him do, but spread across his whole body—muscles in uncontrollable spasms, free leg kicking back up into the air right beside Ace’s head. All of Sabo’s face was screwed up in pleasure so strong it _hurt_, tear tracks finding their way down his cheeks and onto his collarbones. Meanwhile, the _sounds_. Consonants bitten off in seething fricatives, the helpless little _ah—ah—ah_ that hitched through Sabo’s sniffling inhales. His come had so much momentum streaks of it hit _Marco_, white disappearing into blue as Marco’s flames burned away the pollen content.

They worked him through the last of his tremors, until Marco’s flames could dwindle away and Sabo still lied exhausted and completely prone between them. Ace tested a hand on Sabo’s ankle, and felt no flinch, heard no whimper of pain.

“I think,” he said, “that’s that.”

* * *

“So do you know who tried to kill you?” Ace wondered, bringing the tray of room service over onto the bed. Sabo was still sprawled indolently across the entire bed, too exhausted to move. He really made kind of a gruesome display, Ace mused, lying on sheets stained with red, caked in the color himself.

“I have an idea,” Sabo slurred, lips not even wanting to move. “What do you think, a fruit basket?”

“Hey, we did all the hard work,” Ace protested, slicing up the chicken into bite-sized pieces before spearing one on a fork and popping it into Sabo’s mouth. “Marco’s gone and got carpal tunnel because of you.”

Sabo eyed Marco, doing the clean up, who put on doleful eyes and began rolling his wrist (the one that had been fingering Sabo at an awkward angle for the better part of an hour).

“Thanks babe,” Sabo said. “Tell you what—when I can move again, I’ll break that wrist for you, and once your fruit kicks in, _voila_, all better.”

“You say the sweetest things yoi.”

“But seriously though.” Another piece of chicken, a dab with a napkin. “Should we be worried?”

Sabo gazed up at him in such a way that Ace knew he’d be getting a kiss, if Sabo weren’t incapacitated.

“Nah, I’ve got it covered. You just think about whether or not you wanna try it next.”

Marco looked over this time in serious doctorly affront.

“The _sex pollen_? You nearly just _died_ yoi.”

Finding the energy to both shrug and shoot Ace a wink, Sabo chuckled, exhausted and sated and pleased all at once.

“Yeah, but aren’t near death experiences what kinks are for?”

**Author's Note:**

> mesolelot bless your heart and bless your kinks. this swerved into sex pollen 'cause i'm a nerd for evolutionary biology, tadaa!!
> 
> Y'all are reading [wormhourdeluxe's Kinktober fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843108?view_full_work=true) right? 'Cause they're fucking lit as fuck, and i'm here! for! the horniness!!
> 
> Life's been rough but that's what kink's for—reality can't fuck me if I'm already fucking myself ahahahah. [Tumblr](https://touchmycoat.tumblr.com/tagged/kinktober-2019), drop a comment!


End file.
